<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace And Silk by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859789">Lace And Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Texting, Trans Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sends Natasha some lingerie while he’s away on business, and she sends him a few pictures in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Natasha Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace And Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for Natasha Romanov Bingo: G5-Lingerie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natasha looked in the mirror, then looked harder as if that would change her reflection. Truth was, the reflection wasn't the problem. How she looked wasn't the problem, it was how she felt in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was away on business, and when he got the news that he was going to be in New York for longer than he'd expected, he had sent her some lingerie with the note </span>
  <b>
    <em>Take some pictures for me? ;) Love you, I'll be home soon</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha had rather liked that he added the 'love you' part, so she brought the entire box to the bathroom. It was only now that she could see what she looked like that she was having second thoughts. It's not that she didn't look good, because she did. It's more like the panties made the bulge obvious, and it was hard to feel sexy when she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. She took off the bottoms and felt instant relief. It felt more like her, even though it was a strange sight to have a see-through bra on and nothing else. She grabbed her phone and took a quick picture in the mirror, then made her way through the rest of the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried on one more of the bottoms then ignored them because she now knew for a fact that she fucking hated them. She took a picture of each of the tops though, because they were fun. Some were completely see through, and some were mostly opaque. Some were silk, others were lace. There were ones that barely stayed on because it was barely a scrap of fabric, and there were others that had a collar or decorative pieces underneath her chest. They were white or pink or black or red, and she loved all of them. It used to be that she would never admit to liking them because it made people call her shallow, but the only people that would know were her and Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>Didn't like the bottoms?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha: </span>
  <b>Uncomfortable. Don't like the way they feel.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>Gotcha.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>You look GORGEOUS in those. Note to self: buy you more red clothes.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha:</span>
  <b> Most of my clothes are red.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>And you could stand to have more.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: 😍😍😍</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>Wish I could come home sooner but evidently I'm the only one who didn't bribe my way through basic calculus when getting my degree. Kinda makes you question the entire education system.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha: </span>
  <b>Absolutely</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She kept on the last bra she'd tried on and wrapped a hand around herself, stroking idly. She snapped another picture, this one of everything the mirror showed instead of zooming in on her chest, and sent it to Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha: </span>
  <b>Let me know which one's your favorite for when you come home</b>
  <span> 🍭👅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>Favorite is always going to be just you</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>(but I'll look for real suggestions later)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>They're starting to get mad at me for looking at my phone, but god if they weren't so stupid, maybe I wouldn't be ignoring them.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha: </span>
  <b>Lol I'll still be available when you're free. Give me a call when you get to your hotel?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From Tony: </span>
  <b>Sure. Love you.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It said something about how far she'd come in the last couple years with Tony that she didn't hesitate before texting him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Natasha: </span>
  <b>Love you.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>